


The Book of Prompts

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen, prompts. Just a whole bunch of random prompts. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I have started to do prompt challenges for Swanqueen, there lists of 100 prompts... So I have four lists.. So that is like 400 prompts, this will be a fun little project! Attack of the Swanqueen prompts. This will be slower in updates as I will be continuing to write other stories but I will not give up on this till there is 400 stories... this will take so long but who the hell cares!
> 
> This also won't really go in an order so you can really read these whenever you want but throughout the whole thing I will keep SwanQueen together for the whole thing... but that doesn't mean that they won't be fighting every now and then wink wink nudge nudge..
> 
> Also I've never written for prompts before so I have no fucking clue what the hell I am doing. So if you've got ideas or things that I should do please feel free to share :) anyways I hope you enjoy our adventure here and now we depart on the swanqueen ship!

Emma stood on the porch of Graham's cottage, he would let them go up there whenever they wanted. Regina sat on the dock in her bathing suit, she had dried off from going for a quick dip, she had her legs dangling in the water. Emma smiled, she loved when they had a chance to be alone, Henry was with David on some crazy extravagant camping trip off to god knows where, but she trusted her dad knowing he would take care of Henry.

She smiled at a sudden thought that popped into her head, she pulled off her top and was only wearing a bra, she slipped off her shorts as well and ran quietly towards Regina. She made a warrior type sound as she ran down the dock. Regina turned and looked at her wife thinking she'd gone mad, the brunette thought she was about to jump. But Emma had other plans, she grabbed Regina and picked her up throwing her into the lake and stood there in victory.

Regina made a very girlish scream as she realised what had happened but by the time she did she was already in the water. She surfaced a few seconds later and rolled her eyes at the laughing blonde.

"Get it in here!," Regina demanded.

Emma smiled and jumped right in where Regina was standing, she screamed again and dove out of the way as her deranged wife cannonballed into the lake. Emma popped her head up just barely so she could see the brunette, she gave her a look that told Regina she ought to run or in her case swim, she laughed loudly and swam away. Emma caught up to her quickly though as Regina had been laughing way too hard.

"I married a nut job!" Regina yelled as she was grabbed from behind by the blonde.

"Oh come on Regina, you can't marry yourself, don't be silly," Emma joked.

Regina shoved Emma gently, she slipped her arms around the blonde's neck and Emma didn't hesitate to put her arms around the brunette's waist, she kissed her beautiful wife. She kissed her and they ran their hands through each other's hair. They had just gotten married and this was their honeymoon, nothing special but it was good enough. They kissed each other roughly and softly at the same time, under the milky full moon, the stars were out and the moonlight was beautiful.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit of an intro to some of the characters we will be seeing, yes some of this, well a lot of these will be crack fun fics with crazy fun swan mills times... So I hope you enjoy the second Prompt :)

Emma Swan entered the front door to the mansion, she kicked her boots off and set down her leather jacket, “Babe, I’m home,” she called walking towards the kitchen.

“Why hello, I believe we have not yet met,” a voice from behind Emma said.

“Who the hell are you?!?!” Emma yelled, startled, she pulled her gun out and pointed at the red haired woman, the stranger put her hands up in the air. 

“Easy there darling,” the stranger said.

“Emma! What the hell are you doing?!” Regina yelled walking down the stairs.

“There is a stranger in my house who appeared out of butt fuck nowhere so yeah! I’m pointing my gun at her!!” she said. 

“That’s my sister you idiot,” Regina took the gun from Emma, “I did tell you this.”

“Oh right..” Emma thought for a moment, “I forgot!” she defended herself.

“Emma dear, this is my sister Zelena,” Regina said with a smile.

“Oh,” Emma smiled, “Pleasure to meet you,” she said holding her hand out.

Zelena smiled and laughed, she shook Emma’s hand, “so, I hear that you have a kid?” she asked.

“We do,” Emma said, “where is the little bastard?”

“Emma!” Regina squealed and smacked her on the arm.

The front door burst open and in came Henry and Cora, “oh fuck,” Regina sighed. 

“ZELENA!!!???” Cora yelled, “HELL Child I haven’t seen you in far too long! How have you been!?” she asked yanking her daughter into a hug, “How’s the wife?” she asked.

“Oh Glinda? She’s fantastic,” Zelena smiled, hugging her mom back.

“We have to celebrate!” Cora yelled. 

“Don’t even ask,” Regina said.

“What?” Zelena questioned.

“Oh no,” Henry sighed. 

“Oh you know you want to,” Emma said. 

“Mother no,” Regina said sharply.

“Oh yes,” Cora smiled, she then disappeared outside with Zelena hot on her heels. 

Henry shook his head and walked upstairs laughing, “Call me for dinner please, I've got some homework to do.”

“Okay hun,” Regina smiled. 

“Why did I have to marry the lame party pooper?” Emma frowned.

“Oh don’t you even, you know that I’m the best you’ve ever had in bed,” Regina said and walked over to Emma. 

“I would never even deny that,” Emma said taking Regina into her arms.

“Better damn remember it,” Regina smiled and kissed Emma. 

When things just started getting heated the front door flung open once again and in came Snow, “Oh keep it in your goddamn pants!” She shielded her eyes. 

“This is my damn house!” Regina yelled, “I will do what I please.”

“Well I hear there’s a party so I’ve come to cook some food, David’s with the baby, I was hoping Henry could perhaps watch him tonight?” she asked. 

Emma laughed, “Yes make him do something, besides he shouldn’t be seeing us drunk.” 

“Like he’s never seen that before,” Snow rolled her eyes.

“Oh shut it mom,” Emma said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Green

Green.

 

Literally green everywhere.

 

Regina could kill someone. What the hell was going on in her house, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know, she hadn’t walked inside yet but the outside was a phenomenon of green, green confetti, green streamers, balloons, hats, pencils, yarn jesus christ it was like a leprechaun had blown up in her front yard. No scratch that, Regina was going to kill someone.

 

“What the hell is going on?” she yelled as she flung the front door open, it slammed shut behind her, she looked around to see nobody around, there was music though, and it was definitely in the basement.

 

There was literally no one, “What the fuck?” she said to herself ,she walked downstairs and was met with even more green, she had never seen so much green in her entire life. It was catastrophic, it was actually un easing how much green there was.

 

She felt like she was back in The Emerald City, only it had transferred to her house, what the hel are you guys doing?” she asked.

 

“Happy St. Patty’s day daughter dearest!!” Cora yelled, she fell onto the floor, it wasn’t even noon yet and she was already drunk.

 

“Unbelievable,” Regina sighed, “Where’s my wife?” she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

 

“Over here,” piped the blonde, she was tied to a chair, she was smiling like a fool, she was obviously drunk.

 

“Why are you tied to a chair?” Regina exclaimed, she was shocked, she walked over to the blonde and untied her and Emma just fell out of the chair onto the floor laughing.

 

“She couldn’t stop falling over so we tied her up keep her from moving!” Zelena exclaimed, the three of them were the only ones there, apparently they had decided to play hookie at work and party, “the real party starts at nine tonight, you’re having a rad ass house party Regina, I hope you are fucking ready for it because it’s going to be off the hook!!!!”

 

“A house party?” Regina widened her eyes, she was not having a house party, no way in hell would she clean that mess up. Again. Because she knew nobody helped clean up, not even her god damned wife, “Not going to happen, tidy this up and sober the fuck up.”

 

“Oh C’mon Regina, I promise I’ll help clean up this time,” Emma begged with those extremely cute puppy eyes, “to be fair last time I was hurling for at least two hours, I didn’t even make it to the bedroom after, passed out on the floor.”

 

“Emma,” Regina sighed, yep there it was again, those damn cute eyes, oh hell she couldn’t say no to that cute face, she sighed again and knew she couldn’t say no, looking at the blonde she nodded her head in approval, “Okay fine, as long as you help clean it up.” She told the blonde.

 

Now, that didn’t actually happen and Regina was not a pleased  woman the next day but she did have one hell of a time. But we will save that story for another time.  

 

 

  
  
  
  



	4. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another prompt, I work on these prompts like a crazy fast mother fucker... I make them minimum 500 words... and I'm actually doing a contest with a friend... whoever finishes each 100 set of prompts.. there's four challenges and 100 on each so we are challenging its an intense process... I just always end writing in my law class.. haha wish me luck and enjoy!

Emma swan walked through her room, she had a cardboard box, placing it on the bed she began her painful task. Regina was in the basement getting rid of things she no longer wanted, Emma rolled her eyes when the brunette had told her it was spring cleaning time and well here she was cleaning the large mansion that the two women lived in. Emma walked over to Regina’s bedside table and opened the drawer, there were some candles, what caught Emma’s eyes though was the leather journal that could just barely be seen among-st the random things in her bedside table.

Picking it up and flipping to a random page she began reading the entry, it was a year before Emma had told Regina she loved her, and it was a painful time for both women. Pan’s curse had just been set and Emma and Henry had just left, according to the date of when this happened.

_Hello Journal,_

__

_So that’s it then, Emma Swan just walked out of my life forever, this is worse than I ever could imagine. I guess when they say villains don’t get their happy endings it’s pretty damn true. Henry and Emma Swan, they are my happy ending, hell I wish I'd told her sooner, and now I'll never see her again. She won't even remember me but I will never be able to forget her not a day will go by where i won't think of her beautiful smile. She's forgotten who she is but her memory shall remain forever in my heart.I love her, and she's the love of my life and I couldn't even tell her. She kept me honest, and as tough as it's been and all the shit we went through she saved me a thousand times over. She made me a whole person. I owe her everything. She owes me nothing._

Emma put the book down, reading that broke her heart, tears threatened to fall. She hugged herself tightly and cried a bit, god how she loved that women. She ran down the stairs to where her wife was cleaning in the basement, she ran into Regina and hugged her tightly.

"Jesus," Regina jumped startled, "what's wrong? See a mouse?" Regina teased.

"Regina I love you," Emma whispered.

"What's gotten into you?" Regina laughed, she hugged the blonde.

"I just fucking love you so much," Emma said and clung to Regina.

Regina smiled softly and held the blonde tightly, "I love you Emma Swan."

Regina didn't know why the blonde had ran down to her in almost but she knew. She knew that when you're in love sometimes it just hit you, like a bitch slap to the face and you just love them so much. Through all the fighting. The difficult times, sometimes you just realize how in love you truly are and all you want is to hug the shit out of them because you know you'll spend the rest of your life with them.

 


	5. I can feel you forgetting me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter, this quote is from the movie Charlie st. cloud.

Regina walked into Granny's, she was supposed to be meeting up with Emma who was constantly ditching her and avoiding her for her parents and that damned man Hook. Ruby came over to Regina who had taken a seat, she told Ruby to wait longer to take her order. Almost an hour had passed before Emma decided to show up, Regina had eaten another meal. Alone. She had paid Ruby and was just standing when Emma had rushed and plopped down opposite of Regina.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," the blonde said, pleading forgiveness.

"Hello," Regina forced a small smile. Emma sighed, she was forcing their relationship back to square one, "nice of you to show up. Finally." 

"Regina, don't do this," Emma said softly, "I've just i have been so busy since henry and i remembered we left because of pan. My parents and i'm i am truly sorry."

"Lest we forget how much you see Hook," Regina said harshly, "now i must be off. I've got things to do." 

"Regina stop," Emma sighed. 

"Emma this hurts you're my only friend, you're the only person who believes in me besides Henry," Regina said sadly, "and I can already feel you forgetting me, and that breaks my heart Emma." 

Before Emma could say anything Regina walked quickly out of the dinner leaving the blonde alone. Ruby came around asking if she was ready to order, Emma declined and left the dinner not long after Regina left. She could see the brunette walking away, but she was too scared to stop that beautiful women who she pushed away once again.

She walked over to her car, wounded by the ache of having Regina leave, she mentally cursed herself when she saw who was standing at her car. The one person she really did not want to see, she walked up to Hook nonetheless.

"How'd it go?" He asked with a bright smile. 

"Killian, whatever we have has to end," Emma began, Hook looked at her confused. 

"Emma..." he began but the blonde cut him off. 

"I love her," Emma cried running her hands through her hair, "how can one person fuck up this badly." 

Emma slumped to the ground and leaned against her car, Hook kneeled beside he and sighed. He hated seeing her like this, after all she was his best friend. 

"Emma," Hook laughed, "firstly well I'm gay, and secondly go fucking tell her mate!! How'll she know if you don't tell her so go!"

Emma looked at him, she jumped up and hugged the man who seemed to be more of a best friend everyday. She smiled at him and got in her car, she did a sharp 180 and sped down the road.

 

* * *

 

Regina's head shot up as the doorbell rang, it was past midnight and regina had been sitting on the couch drinking some apple cider. She had her legs crossed and wondered who the hell was at the door at this hour on the night. She decided to ignore if but saw that that wouldn't happen when the doorbell rang again and soon after that they banged on the door with the palm of their hand. 

"Jesus christ," she swore to herself, she flung the door to find Emma swan standing there. She had a flower in one hand and a large piece of paper that said I'm sorry in the other, "Emma," Regina said softly to the blonde.

Regina ushered the women inside and took the flower from her and the paper, she set it down and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. She rested her head on the blondes shoulder and the blonde closed her eyes and sighed contently as she hugged the brunette back. it felt so right, neither were ready to say how they felt but that day would come as all others days come.

Of course it took a while for them to face the spark that had been started, but that was just the beginning of the love these two would share. Love never ends, it grows everyday and you face challenges and it'll be hard. Loves not easy but if it's with the right person you'll make it, these two lovebirds are stubborn and of course it took a while and again the story will come. The story of the L bomb. Dont worry. Itll happen, I promise.

 

 


	6. Camera

 

The entire family had left storybrooke, Emma, Regina, Henry, Cora, Zelena and the charming's had come on this adventure. Emma decided she with help from Henry would take the family on a weekend trip to New York City. Everyone stepped out of the van they had brought whilst David and Mary Margaret got out of their car, they figured it'd be best to take two vehicles instead of just one. it was coras van but she refused so Emma drove and regina took shotgun, they left Regina's Mercedes-Benz at home and They also left Emma's bug.

Regina was the first to get out of the car, she grunted and rolled her eyes, "that was by the far the worst car ride i have ever been in."

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Emma exclaimed, she had had a great time with everyone in the van, she had thought the trip was not to bad at all.

"That's because you cora and Zelena decided to have a rock concert, and Henry and I now have bleeding headaches," Regina scowled.

"I'm fine actually," Henry piped in as he jumped out of the van, he smiled and was pretty content the entire way there.

"See!" Emma laughed pleased that she had won this round with her wife, when the brunette women glared at her she took the chance and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, "I love you." Emma took a picture of Henry and Zelena pointing around in excitement, it was a Polaroid camera and when the picture came out she shook the picture to develop it.

"Mhmm," Regina teased, she winked at the blonde and took Emma's hand in her own.

"Emma," Zelena walked over towards the two, "What is a poutine?" She asked.

"Really fucking good!!" Emma smiled, "who wants one?"

Zelena, Cora, Henry and David put their hands up in sync, So there was five people in total she included herself. She ordered the poutines and payed the man who smiled at Emma. After they had all gotten their poutines Emma wanted to take everyone to Grand Central park but before doing so they  went to the hotel to drop their things off.

* * *

 

They all walked down the steps to the subway, the loud noise of the train came down the tracks and the wind was intense.

"What the hell is that?!" Zelena screamed, startled.

"It's a dragon!" Cora yelled, hiding behind Regina.

Emma rolled her eyes, "it's  a subway you idiot's."

The subway arrived, Cora looked at it appalled, "what sort of god awful thing is this?"

Emma smiled and took a picture on her Polaroid camera if Zelena and Cora looking at the ghastly subway train that they were terrified of at the time. She took the Polaroid put and began shaking that one as well, Henry took the camera and got his moms to smile, Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and smiled.

* * *

 

About half an hour later they had made their way to the Central Zoo, they were all so excited to Emma had given everyone $50 each to spend on whatever the hell they wanted. They had just entered the park and were already off on their own adventures, Mary Margaret and David ran off together and Zelena Cora and Henry ran off in another direction.

Before they had all ran off, Emma had taken a picture of them all running away, Regina and Emma went off in another direction, the two taking pictures of animals and a few selfies. She put all her polaroids in her camera bag, Regina had told everyone to be back at the front in three hours so they could take a family picture.

* * *

 

Well three hours had passed, to Regina and Emma's surprise everyone was on time. Everyone had bought stuff as well. Henry had gotten a huge as fuck slushie a t shirt and a glass lion that was wrapped safely in a bag, Cora had gotten a slushie as well, as well as a cap that she had on backwards, she got a muscle top that she had out on. Zelena got a monkey stuffie, a monkey shirt, and a carved monkey made out of wood and she also got bubbles. Mary Margaret and David had basically  gotten everything possible. Emma got a snake stuffie and a t shirt, and regina had a hat and a shirt.

"Excuse me," Zelena yelled at an innocent employee, "take our picture."

The employee did as he was told, and told everything to smile and that picture was truly something else. Cora dumped her slushie on Regina, Henry was laughing Zelena was caught in the blue slushie spray but she was smiling, Regina looked furious Emma was concealing a smile and of course the charmings were kissing.

Emma made sure she'd put that Polaroid in the family album.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! ANother prompt, hope you enjoy this one, another coming soon :)) fucking exams... when theyre done expect updates like crazy


	7. Lillies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha , this was a fun one. .. I will try to update more im sorry xD

It was Regina and Emma’s one year anniversary and Emma was freaking out, she had planned a dinner, they were going to have a picnic at the seaside, and have Cora and Zelena create some sort of firework show later in the night and Emma had called Ursula and Ariel to sing for them while they ate. Henry was off making sure everything was set and ready, made sure Zelena and Cora kept there shit together for one night.

The blonde was off making last minute prep, she hadn’t talked to Regina about this at all, the brunette had continuously made hints at their anniversary to see if the blonde was doing anything but Emma had specifically avoided it and made it seem like she completely forgot she even went as far to make false plans with Hook. They were going to see the new Star Trek film, they were leaving Storybrooke to do so as well and Regina was pissed as Emma wouldn’t be coming home till tomorrow morning. 

Emma was flipping out, Regina had gone full crazy Evil Queen mayor lady and Emma was avoiding her at all costs, her and Hook had also wanted to go into the city for some comic con thing in the day, they made it up though, and they even had Mr. Gold make a fake website for it so Regina would buy it. Sure it was slightly mean, no very mean but Emma wanted this night to be perfect, Hook was actually make a cake right now for the blonde. He had taken quite the liking to baking and had opened up a little shop right in storybrooke, also her parents had gone out of town so she had to make do with Cora and Zelana, who proved to be a fantastic job currently. 

“Cora!” Emma yelled panicked, she was walking down the store aisle in the flower store. 

“Here!” Cora exclaimed, a few aisles over, “what is it chief?” she asked, walking over to the blonde with a few different flowers in her hand. 

“Got a text from Hook, Regina’s outside the flower shop,” she exclaimed as the front door opened and in strolled Regina, “shit.”

“Get down I’ll distract her,” Cora said and ran over to regina, “Regina!! Hey so I’m getting flowers for my place and I wanted to know what you thought would be best for the front room, Lilacs, roses or daffodils?” she asked the clearly already impatient woman who was standing there.    

“Lilacs.” Regina said.

“Ah good idea, thanks,” Cora smiled, “so what are you doing here? With Emma being gone buying some new flowers?” she asked.

“Yep,’ Regina sighed.

“How is she? haven’t seen her in a couple days I’ve been so busy,” Cora smiled still, she was in the quite the chipper mood Regina noted, which just pissed Regina of that much more.

“Forgetful,” Regina growled, “Mother I must be off now. I’ve forgotten why I came in for flowers.” she left the story wanting to get away from her all to happy mother, she made her way back to work.

“She’s gone,” the shopkeeper said laughing, “she’s pissed Emma.”

“No kidding,” Cora said, “Pick some damn flowers before she comes back please?”

“I got some really nice lilies,” Emma said smiling, “Now we have to go stop buy at the bakery, I left my suit at Hook’s didn’t want Regina seeing it, also shit she is angry and I’ve been purposely avoiding her in the hopes to make her more angry, I want this to be perfect.”

“You’re insane, but let’s go,” Cora laughed. 

Emma put her baseball cap back on and scrunched her hair up in it so the brunette -if she was still around- wouldn't notice, she was also wearing a bulky sweater and sweatpants to not draw attention, she was actually wearing Hook’s clothes, he was a gamer and the two often nerded out together, they were actually best friends. They walked into the bakery where Hook was humming to himself, when he saw the blonde he smiled and walked over to hug her. 

“Emma!” Hook smiled, “Regina’s going to kill us both, the cakes almost done I’m just letting it cool then I’m going to ice it.” 

“Hey I need your keys to your house I got to go get ready only have three hours till showdown, bring the cake and help Zelena to make sure everything goes smoothly I want this to be perfect, Now I’ve got to call Henry to make sure he’s got his eye on Regina,” Emma said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Henry’s number.

“Hello?” He answered a few rings later. 

“Henry, How is Regina?” Emma asked, “Is she home yet?”

“Not yet she said she’ll be a bit late, won’t be home for another two hours, but by then I’ll get her to talk and I’ll drag her to the park, we’ll be an hour early or else she’ll change I made her wear something nice to work.”

“Shit, yeah we will make it work. See you in two hours Henry love you,” Emma said into the phone. 

“Love you to,” Henry said then hung up his cell phone. 

“Hook you got two hours. Cora, are the fireworks ready?” Emma asked. 

“Yes,” Cora smiled, “Sorry ya dragged me off Zelena got it under control though.” 

“Good, Cora I’m going to go to Hook’s to get ready tell everyone we are going to be an hour early.”

“Got it,” Cora said and ran out of the shop.

“I’ll see you Hook,” Emma smiled. 

“Emma good luck,” hook told the blonde and hugged her before she left the store running to Cora's truck that they had been using

Emma drove towards hooks small flat that was near the docks, she opened the door and quickly kicked off her shoes. She tered the bathroom and got a good look at herself she made a face, jesus Christ did she ever look like a mess. Her hair was a disaster, she was sweaty  and she looked like a drug dealer who'd just outrun the police.  She stripped out of the clothes she borrowed from hook and got into the hot shower.

* * *

 "Mom!" Henry yelled as his mom got home, he'd  received a text from Emma saying they were ready, "can we go to the beach?"

"Can I change quick?" She asked him, she smiled at how adorable her sixteen year old son was.

"Let me think. No," he said, "c'mon let's go."

"Henry what the hell!" Regina exclaimed as Henry dragged her out of the house, he didn't say much as he rushed her to the park. He could.tell she was getting agitated which was perfect. It would make for a better surprise.

They were almost there and Henry was nervous, Emma knew they were almost there had been texting her the entire walk. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and fireworks flew into the air and there was an array of soft music and singing. Regina was terrified, she had no idea what the fuck was going on, she looked at henry who was smiling.

"Happy anniversary mom," he said then sprinted away.

"Regina," Emma said behind Regina.

The brunette spun around and she was shocked, there was Emma standing there in a tight fitted navy blue tuxedo. She was holding a bouquet of Lilies, she walked over to Regina who just stood there shocked.

"Happy anniversary Regina," Emma smiled, "I love you."

"Emma Swan," Regina laughed, "you're insane, but fuck you are the love of my life."

Emma smiled and hugged Regina, she kissed the brunette softly, Ariel and Ursula continued singing. Regina didn't know what to say nor did she care she was with Emma. The only person she wanted to be with. She never wanted to love another, because this woman right in front of her was her happy ending. And that was all she ever wanted and now she had it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
